The present invention relates generally to a fastening device which can be incorporated on the ends of a transverse support for attachment to railing bars as part of an automobile roof rack.
A fastening device of this general type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. DE 41 08 058 C1. That fastening device has supporting jaws which lie toward the center of the vehicle and clamping jaws which are located towards the outer side of the vehicle. The clamping jaws are arranged on the transverse support and are displaceable thereon via a clamping screw bolt. By tightening the clamping screw bolts, the displaceable clamping jaws, with the railing bars enclosed between them, are pulled against the supporting jaws and the transverse support is thereby attached to the railing bars. It has been found that the known fastening device does not always satisfy the technical requirements with respect to an optimal transfer of force and that it requires a considerable amount of manipulation to achieve the desired results.